


The New Normal

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of miscarriage, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Roxanne offers to let her home be a safe place after a frightening accident during a battle.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Minion & Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is two nights of frantic typing to get a sudden bout of plot bunnies out of my mind.
> 
> I've been working on like... 12 other works trying to get anything done... And... As usual... Some random idea from something someone said and a half remembered idea I had some time ago just suddenly charges out of my fingers like it's nothing.
> 
> I broke it into two chapters just for my own ease of use. I'll check for errors when I wake up and post the other chapter.

It all started after Minion got hurt in a plot.

It was weird because she'd never seen Minion get hurt. But he got hit by Metro Man's laser vision and while the glass and water stopped the ray of it from killing him he ended up injured all over. Wayne was quick to wrap things up. She could tell he used super speed to get Megamind to jail and then in a particularly sneaky way, actually took Minion, suit and all, to her apartment where he hustled her off to and then floated outside while she checked to be sure Minion wasn't dead.

Call Wayne what you will but the level of upset he was at having hurt Minion reaffirmed her belief that for all his faults Metro Man had a good heart. She'd come back out onto the balcony with the _sizable_ dome from the damaged suit in arms and Minion had taken a moment to both scold and thank Wayne in the same breath. He insisted that Wayne leave him to recoup and requested to go back inside. She obliged as Wayne sunk lower in the sky looking very sheepish.

No one could ever dislike Minion so within ten minutes she was asking him if there was anything she could do for him and he insisted that no, he just needed rest. He told her he'd be able to leave come morning and she felt a little of her fear ease. It was a rather pleasant evening while he was awake and she went to bed early to encourage him to sleep and so she couldn't keep him up.

So when she heard clanging in the livingroom that night she got up to check on the little fishy alien. Only she found Megamind, still swathed in the prison jumpsuit, frantically fixing the gorilla suit with Minion's dome on the floor next to him. Minion sleeping in the little castle inside it. She watched as he frantically tinkered away, his hands shaking the tools in them until he took a moment to lay his hand on the dome and breathe.

She'd called out quietly and he brandished the wrench in hand at her. She giggled softly at him and held her hands out. “Hey, Lets not wake him. You two can stay till morning.” She insisted and he nodded slowly. She got some blankets and a pillow for him to sleep on the couch then retreated to her room. She was almost shocked to find him with a crushed pillow under his heavy head, soaking up a small puddle of drool.

She'd never noticed how innocent he could look. Awake he was mischievous at best. On rare occasion he was outright malicious. Most of the time he was devious. This was the first time she'd ever seen him look so damn sweet. Adorable? Sure. Slinky? Yep. Sexy? Ok. Yea sure he could... He could be sexy. Even blue and melodramatic and swathed in leather... or maybe because of it? It was something she endeavored to never contemplate.

Minion's dome was wrapped in orange clad arms with the fish in question was just waking himself. He glanced around and she smiled, waving down at him. He answered with a grin of his own taking a quick little twirl in the glass instead of trying to wave back. She went about making some coffee and getting herself some breakfast.

It all went easily. More easily than she could have expected. They were gone by the time she came home from work that day and there was a sweet note on her counter. They kidnapped her just like normal the next week and all was nearly totally forgotten. Months passed then one night she came down to the living room because she had an upset stomach. She'd planned to relax on the couch so she could sit up comfortably for a time while still relaxing.

She was beyond shocked to see Megamind. His blue head hanging to rest in bare hands. She took in a sharp gasp which alerted him to her presence. He scampered, snapping up his gloves and the discarded bits of his costume, making for the door. “Meh... Hey! Stop! _Stop_!” she insisted and he paused, hand already on the door. “You can stay if you want. I just...” The jostling of jolting after him and tumbling down made her stomach roll.

She didn't see his head whip around because she was already running to the bathroom. She was shocked to feel his hand press against her back and rub. Not that she had time to do anything about it as she heaved. His fingers were light at first, just touching her with the tips but as she continued to shake and heave he rubbed more firmly. He dashed over to get her a glass of water and held it while he waited for her to stop for long enough to take a sip.

He took the glass back after she sloshed some around her mouth, spit it out then took a good gulp of water. She shook with a horrible shudder. Then got sick again. Megamind stayed. By the end of it she was all but sobbing into the toilet. Everything hurt so badly. Her throat was like sandpaper, her eyes felt like they were trying to pop out, and she couldn't stop shivering.

“Food poisoning.” He murmured as he rubbed her back. That made sense, but it didn't stop her utterly pathetic whimpering. She directed him wordlessly to a clean wash cloth when he asked and he was quick to grab it. He wet it and washed the back of her neck, her face. He helped her out to the couch. Much like she had done for him he got blankets and set her up on the couch. He sat on the other end of the couch, it was long enough for her to curl up on one end and for him to sit at the other.

In the morning Minion was there fussing over her. Her stomach still felt gross but not like it had the night before. She called into work anyway, more because she'd burst blood vessels around her eyes than because she was still ill. That was going to be a load of fun to cover up when she went back to work. Megamind was snoozing on the end of the couch. He probably got no sleep the night before because of her. “Why was he here?” She questioned Minion and the fish looked worriedly over at the alien in question.

“Sir... visits on occasion... when he can't sleep.” Minion whispered loudly. She frowned and he waived his hands to try and better explain. “It's only on occasion. When he's upset. I didn't know he was actually coming _inside_. I think that's something he's only done since you let him sleep on your couch...” his little forehead wrinkled, the little dim lights on his sides dimmed further. “But I'll remind him he shouldn't. It's not right. I'm sure he doesn't do it often.”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “No... It's actually... it's fine. That's not... Well. That's not work. That's...” She paused, trying to decipher why she was offering her home for a pair of aliens to crash when ever they wanted. “Look if we set up some rules, I don't actually mind. If it's comforting and he's having troubles sleeping... my couch is shockingly comfortable.” She insisted and the little fish grinned at her. “Same goes for you if you need a place to be... I don't mind.” His grin turned to warm shock, his face melting into fondness as he snapped around to work on whatever he was cooking.

The three of them sat down with her having a mild broth to test her stomach. When it grumbled in protest of the small amount being put into it Minion pulled out a bowl of chicken soup he'd pulled the broth off of. They went over some rules. Megamind seemed to be uncomfortable but rules meant he knew where he stood. He told her as much.

“Ok. So either of you can come over. You can stay for a while if you're having troubles sleeping or are upset. Those you can just come in and sleep or pace but don't wake me. If you're sick or injured I wanna know you're there. So in those cases I want to be woken up. No fighting and no taking advantage of this space. So I'll tell Wayne that this is Switzerland but you have to recognize the same.” The pair nodded along.

“And what did you want in exchange?” Megamind asked slowly. She blinked at that. What did she want? Her eyes drifted to the balcony door as she considered. What did she want from this? What _could_ she want from them? There were many things she wanted in life. She had to really think though because Megamind, sweet as he was sleeping, was a super villain when awake. This was quite the monkey's paw.

“Well...” She started, taking a deep breath. “I'd... I'd like to be able to veto kidnappings.” They both started to open their mouths to argue but she cut them off. “How often could be discussed. Even if it's only once every three months... Hell even just once every six months would be better. That and a phone number I can call to get a hold of you if... If I need you.” She said the last words softly and shrank into her corner of the couch. Both alien's looked at her with wide, shocked eyes.

“If... You need... Us?” Was the question she got back. “What about... Metromahn?” Megamind asked and she scoffed. She gave him a look, a look like he should know better. “Wait... why is... is he never here? Do you go to him?” Her disappointed, reproachful look only deepened. “Or... Is he... _Is_ he your boyfriend?” He asked and she couldn't help but giggle.

“For someone who's so smart that took you way too long. No. Wayne is just a friend. He's not ever here at night because he has a big beautiful mansion he lives in with his widowed mother... as you _well_ know. Not only is he _ridiculously_ devoted to his mom, which, she's a really awesome person but _wow_. But he's also not into... well a lot of things that I like. We have almost nothing in common.”

“Yes but that still doesn't explain why you would need _us_! Miss Ritchi, I can see almost... Well that's not true, I can see a litany of situations that might require our assistance but I can't see _you_ asking for _that_ sort of aid.” She snickered at him then heaved another, long sigh.

“Wayne is... Sweet. He's awesome to me. But he... he's not.” She chewed over what she wanted to say. “Nurturing. He doesn't really understand pain and illness. He knows they're not fun but he doesn't empathize he sympathizes. He's never gotten a cold or eaten something that made him sick. Never broken a bone or even gotten a hang nail. The closest he's ever had to being injured even a little was when you had the bots chase him all over the city, nipping at him. Mild discomfort.”

“Sometimes... Sometimes I need someone who understands that getting sick hurts. Not to mention he's really bad with vomiting. Like... the worst.” She snickered and then looked back over at the shocked faces. “Plus... it's really nice to... be touched?” The extra pink on Megamind's face said to her that he actually did understand the inuendos they usually threw. “Not... Not like that you dirty villain. I... I havn't had a friend who was close enough to... I haven't had a hug that wasn't a brick shit house picking me up and twirling me in the air or Hal overstepping professional bounds since the last time I saw my mom.” She explained.

Megamind had set his hand on her foot, not really seeming to notice how he was running his fingers gently over her skin from the top of her foot up to her ankle. It felt so damn comforting. It was totally innocent and she knew that. But she almost cried when he plucked his fingers back, realizing what was going on. “Sorry! Sorry!” She pouted at him, wondering why he couldn't just relax so she could enjoy that little bit of closeness.

“It wasn't a problem.” She insisted and Minion changed the subject masterfully. They discussed proper procedure for waking her and promised to have a way for her to call them within the week. The food eventually lulled her to sleep and she woke up to another note, this one about the soup left in the fridge and what the best way to reheat it when she was next hungry.

They kept their end of the bargain and while it took some convincing, Wayne agreed to her place being a safe zone. Part of her argument was simply that _he_ himself had set the precedent by taking the injured Minion to her place. Once it was _his_ idea she was drawing off he had no real arguments, just petty little quibbles. Mostly just him thinking that it was his idea sunk his complaints.

It was at least three weeks before she got a little note. And then two more before another note was left. She expected to be roused in the night when Megamind had to slink off from the battle a few weeks later. He was bleeding and threatened Metro with a (almost assuredly fake) bomb, which allowed Wayne to let him slip away. Over the years she'd noticed that if Wayne messed up and hurt him, _really_ hurt him, the hero would find some reason to ignore him or take him to jail personally.

No, it took till _she_ got hurt mid plot to see them at her house again. It was a total accident. Honestly just a bad sprain, not even the fault of any of the players involved... It was her shoe's fault. Damn her for buying a cheap pair of shoes she supposed. They had just been so _cute_ and they'd fit really nicely! She should have known that something had to be wrong with a cheap, cute, good fitting pair of shoes.

It was rare, but occasionally Megamind planned for her escaping. And today had obviously been one of those days, though from the look on his face she clearly got free far faster than he'd expected. And perhaps he hadn't planned on her running _towards_ the console, but she'd watched him enough times that she knew there would be a red button that would shut things down. She'd spotted it then charged over... catching her heel wrong on one of the running steps and snapping the stupid stiletto. She'd gone down in a tangle of limbs and almost immediately wanted to cry. The feed, blessedly cut the second she started to go down, so only he and Minion saw her collapse. And of course he'd been monologuing across the room...

So when she came home on crutches they were there... all three of them actually. Minion in the kitchen making something that smelled _divine_ that there was no chance she could pronounce on the first pass. Wayne was floating anxiously and the blue man himself was all but shaking himself apart with worry. “Guys... Guys. I'm _fine_. It's just a sprain. Crutches for a few days and alternating heat and ice.”

It didn't take long for Wayne to loose interest. He checked that she was sure it was ok for him to leave and then wished her well when she assured him there was no danger what-so-ever. He was off like a shot. Minion and Megamind on the other hand were down right resolute in their plans to tend to her. She was on the couch with pillows under her foot and a plate of something savory and pasta with a salad and some quick bread in the oven for a snack after supper.

Megamind put himself in charge of being sure her toes didn't get too cold when she was icing and checked the swelling several times. “If you keep flitting around I'm going to sit on you. Calm down Megamind. Seriously. I've twisted an ankle before. It just takes time.” She insisted and he flopped down in a near by chair but kept twitching. She huffed and sat all the way up. “Ok. Over here. Sit where I can lean on you.” She insisted and he just stared at her for a long moment.

“Whu... you can't be serious Miss Ritchi...” He simpered, clearly not ready for that sort of thing but she swatted the couch behind her. He just stared for a long, long time. “You _are_ serious? But... But I'm...” He floundered then at her raised eyebrow he tried again. “Isn't that... sort of _familiar_? I'd never... Never dream of invading your space like that...”

She rolled her eyes. “Yea except when carrying my limp carcass around after kidnapping me. Come on. It'll comfort me and maybe calm your nerves. I just wanna lean against you. It's nothing friends don't do.” He probably wouldn't have if she hadn't started to move her foot and winced. He jumped to his feet and checked on her ankle then she all but drug him onto the cushion behind her. He'd had his spikes off when she got there, took his gloves off while checking her toes. So now he was just in a leather jumpsuit thing with no pointy bits.

Roxanne arranged him more comfortably when he sat stiffly with both arms glued to his side. She pulled his arm out and away so it could curl comfortably around her and tried to lean against his side under the arm. Problem was he was so thin and his clothes slick so she kept slipping until she let out a little frutrated huff and just resigned herself to leaning on the couch arm across his body. That worked better, her rump butted up against his thigh and his body against her side. As he relaxed she actually pulled her arm around him and they sat, watching TV together until she started to drift.

He extracted himself to check on her foot and that woke her up some. She made some quip about loosing her pillow and he, after chewing his lip a bit offered to sit back down for her. Minion took over foot duty silently as she snuggled with Megamind. He was surprisingly comfortable to lean against. She never would have expected someone so thin to be so comfortable. She actually fell asleep there and woke in her room, wrapped in her comforter and all the pillows from the couch under her ankle.

They stayed for the day and when she insisted she was fine they finally left the next morning being she was going back to work that day. Again, it was some time until she saw them again, though she got intermittent notes as proof that one or both had been by. Then, only a few days after her last note, she was stirred out of a light sleep by Minion's voice. She felt her pulse pound in her veins because there hadn't been a plot so there was no good reason for either to be hurt and waking her up. “What is it?!”

“It's Sir...” She flipped around to turn on the light to see what was happening, what was wrong with Megamind. Was he bleeding? Had he broken something? “Oh please Don't Miss Ritchi... He's... He's ok... _physically_. It was then that she heard the soft crooning sound that came in short spasming noises... sort of like a sob? “Hush Sir. Miss Ritchi is here. I'm here. You're fine.” It was said in such a soft, sweet way... “He is having a night terror and I couldn't wake him...” Minion explained as he... Just laid Megamind in her bed. Her eyes were adjusting to the next to total blackness of her room, barely able to make out Megamind in the glow coming off of Minion's body.

He was wadded into a ball and she slid closer to him where Minion had placed him on her bed. He was turned towards Minion and making such sweet, sad little alien noises. Roxanne was glad she had worn good pj's tonight as she slipped up to him and pulled him a little closer. He was heavier than you'd guess. She ran her hand in circles over his shoulder. “Should we try to wake him?” She questioned and Minion looked at her in the darkness.

“I usually do but... I had hoped that being here would calm him to sleep peacefully.” The sounds coming from Megamind were calming some and she curled against his back, pressing her warmth into him and running her hand along his arm. His body loosened slowly. Eventually she yawned and curled against him. She rested her head on a pillow and let her eyes drift closed. He made a little noise, Minion had left, apparently the brain bots were unsettled by Megamind's nightmares so Minion went home to calm them. She leaned her head closer to his and absently kissed the back of his giant skull with a smile on her lips at the gentle noise of apparent approval.

She woke when he tried to rip himself out of the bed but took her half out of the bed because of her arms wrapped around him. “I-don't-know-why-I'm-here-why-am-I-in-your-bed-MissRitchi!” He was half out of the bed and she was rubbing her eyes trying to figure out why her comfy pillow had tried to escape. She let out a groan as he managed to extract himself entirely, muttering about something she couldn't hear.

She let loose a jaw popping yawn and then tried to speak. “You had ah... aaaaAAAaaahh. Sorry. You had a nightmare.” The little, but sudden yawn interrupted her mid sentence and she was frustrated with the noisy sound. “Minion couldn't wake you so he tried comforting you while you slept. And you calmed down after I started petting you so he just left you here with me, since you were safe...” She offered, having slipped back under the covers and to her side of the bed. “If you're still tired I don't mind. It was warm.” She murmured it softly as she was starting to drift back to sleep. She felt, just as she'd been on the cusp of sleep, the bed shift and the covers move. She resisted rolling over to cuddle him again by exhaustion alone.

He skipped the kidnapping that week and she had been worried something was wrong until the next note showed up. He explained that he was having troubles sleeping still and Minion had made him postpone the plot. She beamed at Minion when they picked her up two days later. He winked at her and she managed to slip a question in about if he'd been sleeping. Minion managed to nod before Megamind went into a tirade about how evil doesn't need sleep.

Seven months of having a number to call them with she had never called once. Not once had she even thought about it. There had never been a reason. They were by frequently enough she didn't really feel lonesome. The occasions of them waking her or her happening upon them sated her need to hug and touch as much as she really thought she needed.

Until Casey's baby died.

Ok. It was a miscarriage, and it wasn't even a family member, but Casey and Dan had been so excited and she'd made it through nearly two months and... Well She'd been the one to call the paramedics when she heard the heartbreaking cries for help with the pain. She wasn't even really friends with Casey, just knew her from work but man... Just the _Idea_ had Roxanne torn to pieces. She'd held together at work. The pressure to be professional was enough to keep her from falling apart. But at home?

She was already crying by the time she called and Megamind was there in less than ten minutes. He swept her into his arms and clutched her to his thin chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. She couldn't have been more grateful. He all but carried her over to the couch and settled them comfortably. Her curled into his chest sobbing nonsense about how it hurt her so badly and why would that happen? Megamind didn't bother trying to explain or speak sense.

He hummed and sang. He had a shockingly good voice. Not perfect, not when his voice shook with emotion and cracked at hearing her sob again and again, but he sounded pretty damn good. Especially with a grown woman sobbing into his chest and shoulder. When her tears ran out she just tilted her head against his jaw and tried to relax. “Sorry.” She murmured and he let out a startled little noise that sounded pretty incredulous.

“For what? You let Minion drop my sleeping corpse in your bed and took it in stride. I should think it's only fair I come at your beckon to help you through something that has upset you.” It was weird when he said several sentences without mispronouncing anything... “Mizcarriage is a trauw-mah-tec experience...” Oh there were the wrong words. Good ole Megamind. “The loss of life, even at that early stage is reh-gret-ahble.” She smiled to herself and nodded in agreement.

“Yea, I just... didn't expect it to effect me so badly. I kept expecting the hurt to go away. It wasn't even one of my _friends_ at work. But... I couldn't help her. At all. And she's only a few months along... She wanted to try and save the baby...” Roxanne sniffled again and turned her face more fully into his shoulder. She was near to tears again and she pressed the need to cry away. Instead she hiccuped.

The sudden noise made him start and look at her like she'd grown a third eye. She ended up laughing and hiccuping at the same time which was uncomfortable but the look on his face was priceless. He held her for quite some time after monologueing about her hiccups to keep her laughing. When he finally left before bed she felt heads and tails better, though she sort of felt lonely climbing into her bed knowing he was back at the lair.

The pair of them came over, shocking her socks off with pleasant surprise in late November. “Miss Ritchi... We would... Like to invite you to...” Minion wrung his metal hands and looked to Megamind who seemed to encourage him. “To celebrate... my birthday...” The fish looked sheepish, like he was asking too much. “It's next week, the third...” She reached out with a beaming smile and gripped his flincing hands.

“I'd _love_ to.” She insisted and he beamed at her. Apparently they yearly did something for Minion on the third, the day they surmised he had been hatched. He'd apparently been hatched before Megamind had been born, being a few weeks old when Megamind met him... which opened up a whole new round of questioning on her part where Megamind let on that even though he knew Minion didn't remember much of his first few days, thought that every species could remember back to infancy.

That ended in a game of scrabble and plans to meet at her place on the third so that she could give Minion a present. He insisted her presence was more than gift enough but she was resolute and wore him down. The next week she gave him a mixed group of crochet hooks and knitting needles. She didn't know if he could do either but he was over the moon when he saw them in their little satchel. She'd also gotten a few colors of yarn to practice with so he could figure out which he liked better.


	2. Lay me gently down

December always brought a slow in plots, which she assumed was because of the cold but suddenly she was having notes show up two or three times a week. Most of the little notes were just a thank you note. Just the words “thank you” or “Thanks, I needed this” on a little piece of paper on the breakfast table. After the first week she would just fold the blankets and put them along with the pillows on one end of the couch for the next time so he didn't have to go rummage. He always had put the blankets in the laundry, even if he didn't start it, and put the pillow away.

She found him one night, curled under the blanket and shaking slightly. She threw a comforter over him from the behind the couch. She gave his shoulder a pat and moved on to get some water. He was still shivering when she walked back towards the living room and she frowned at the way his shoulders shook. “Is it too cold?” He jolted and looked over at her. “It might be a little warmer in my room...” She offered, not sure if he'd take this the right way.

His brilliant green eyes shimmered in the light from outside, wide with shock. She touched the back of her fingers to his cheek and his skin was quite cool. She took a sip of water as he blinked at her then she smiled warmly down at him. “K'mon. You're cold, I'm too awake. We can relax in my room. And I promise I won't put the moves on your _incredibly handsome_ self.” She winked at him, letting him know she was teasing him for his usual hubris as she walked slowly back to her room. It took a few moments but soon she heard him moving to follow her.

“Did you wear your pj's over here? In this weather?” She asked, glancing out the window when she looked over her shoulder at him. His whole body shook again and she gripped his wrist, pulling him up the steps to her room and all but shoving him onto her bed so she could get him started getting warm. It was only now she realized his clothes were slightly damp, probably from the soggy snow that was plopping down around the city. “Take that shirt off! You're wet! No wonder you're cold!”

He stilled and she rolled her eyes at him, fingers reaching to the buttons on his shirt. He clutched the collar, twisting away from her. She plucked at the shoulder, it made a soft splat noise as it fell from her fingers. “Alright Miss Ritchi. You've made your point.” He grumbled and tentatively started unbuttoning the shirt. “You... Would you have... anything? I could wear?” She shrugged and went over to her closet. Since he was cold she grabbed out a loose necked sweater that should be able to slide over his head.

His eyes blew wide and dark at what she was offering him, his shirt unbuttoned but pulled tightly across him as he looked at the garment. “I... Thought you... weren't trying to...” He blinked and looked to her face as she frowned at that incomplete sentence. Then, she realized that while big enough for his head... The neck was likely going to just fall totally off his narrow shoulders. She tried not to think about him wearing her clothes, clutching them up as they drifted down his skin, the soft warm gray sliding down blue skin.

Wow. Where did that come from? Shit. “Yea, didn't think about that... sorry. Here... I might have some old button down jammie shirts...” Which she did. A sateen flannel lined one in dark purple that she hadn't gotten out yet because it was a little too warm for her this time of year. He still held his shirt closed as she was offering the soft button down. “Well?” She questioned and he looked momentarily hunted.

“I'll... Have to take off my shirt...” She nodded expectantly. “And you're... Watching?” he questioned and she huffed softly. She put her hand over her eyes and held a waiting hand for his wet shirt. “As though I trust _you_ Miss Ritchi.” He scoffed but it was pretty clear he was just being playful when the damp shirt plopped into her hand and she turned to go hang it to dry.

“Oh yes. My diabolic scheme to get you out of those wet clothes so you don't catch cold.” She demured before doing her best not to look at him while her buttoned up the shirt. She climbed into the bed on the far side, arranging the pillows so they both had one. “Now get in here before you turn any bluer.” She insisted and he scoffed but did as told, leaving his slipper (such cute slippers!) on the floor and sliding bare feet into her bedding.

At first he stayed over on the other side of the bed, as far as possible but she, much like last time, pulled his weight towards the center of her queen sized bed. He made a little noise but much like she had on the couch she just bullied him into a comfortable position to cuddle for a while. That shirt was so silky and soft. She should wear it more often. His chin rested against her forehead and she smiled to herself.

“Is it bad that I really like snuggling with you? How is someone so skinny so comfortable?” She asked his chest idly. He gave a little sputter of laughter. She ran her hand across his thin chest, just looking to wrap her arms around him more fully and he jolted. “Sorry! Wasn't trying to tickle...” She insisted, even though she had to physically restrain herself from running her fingers over his ribs now that she found him ticklish.

“No it's... I was surprised.” His voice was a little tense but she relaxed herself with a small flex of her willpower. “You're... Surprisingly comfortable...” When she laughed and thumped his chest lightly he defended himself. “Your head weighs a sizable amount and I would have expected a weight on my chest to feel uncomfortable or trapping! I always expect this...” He made a motion over them, his arm behind her back settled on her shoulder. “To be awkward. But it's... It's _not_ awkward! You just... Slot against me... It's really quite the boggle Miss Ritchi.” He insisted. His tone was conversational and she was happy to hear it.

“Well maybe it's just because we're around each other so much.” She suggested but he scoffed at the idea. He started to speak again and she interrupted. “Megamind. We are literally in bed, discussing our comfort levels. You can call me Roxanne. There's no one here to judge us. Not to mention calling me by my first name can't be any more improper than sleeping in the same bed as me.” He seemed to stiffen at that.

“R... Roxanne...” He let out a heavy, loaded breath and she wondered if she'd stumbled over some silent line that was a problem for him. “If... If it were true that comfort comes from being in proximity I'd be _far_ less bothered by Metromahn's proximity. I've known him since before Shool and him being near has never been anything less than awful.” She snuggled against him as he slowly calmed again, though his hands were going wild. The sharp movements were keeping her quickly drifting mind from acquiring sleep so she snatched the hand before her.

Then she kissed it.

“Ok Megs, I get it.” She tried to ignore the way he went stiff From the sleepy kiss. She laid his hand on his own chest and pulled the blanket that had fallen down over them. Her hand came to rest on his wrist and he stayed stiff under her cheek. Stiff and silent. “If you're going to talk, talk about something you like. That way we can go to sleep.” She insisted.

Slowly he started talking about physics and he relaxed until he was yawning though his hand under hers hadn't more than twitched. She was starting to drift lazily when he went sort of lax with a heavy sigh. She ran her fingers sleepily over his arm and he snored softly making her smile. She didn't know if that was normal for him but she'd ask him later. He was asleep now, so she should do the same.

She woke before him. He must have been tired the way he was sprawled in her bed, sleeping so soundly. She texted Minion to be sure he knew where Megamind was. He knew and thanked her for keeping an eye on Megamind. She started her coffee and pulled a cup out. She needed a shower and he was in her room. She would usually take her shower in the morning but... She liked him to be aware when she did because she'd seen him pick a lock without even thinking about it once and god knew he could get through the little bullshit lock on the bathroom door in his sleep.

After she left the room he seemed to sprawl further out in her bed. He'd pulled her pillow over into the spot where her head had been and he laid sideways on the bedding. She walked up and shook his shoulder. He winced, eyebrows scrunching together and opened only one eye at her. “Wake up sleepy.” He groaned and kicked the blanket down himself, showing how the shirt had ridden up his belly exposing the pretty blue of his skin and... A bare space under his belly button...

Her mind helpfully supplied that with how little hair he had on his body... of course he didn't have any hair _there_. She couldn't help but think, thanks brain. Just exactly what she needed this morning pre-shower. She turned and he gripped her shoulder, pressing into the other in a sort of half hug as he smacked his lips and walked past her. He scratched his side and she just watched him walk towards the coffee, pulling a mug out and blindly grabbing the sugar. She watched him from a few steps away, having followed him.

Is this what it would be like? To live... Like _this_? She watched him as he looked around the kitchen. He saw her mug sitting, ready but unfilled and frowned at it. He searched for a moment then found her liquid creamer. He put in a little bit and put it away while she watched, then poured the coffee in on top. Then... just like she always did... he put the cup in the microwave and hit fifteen seconds. Just enough to get the mug warm. He looked up and saw her then, he gave a little half smile and pulled the coffee out for her. He set it on the counter with a flourish of the other hand. “Your mug my damsel.”

The warm mug had nothing on how warm that made her. He knew how to make her coffee? When did he learn that? She said something to Minion about how she liked her coffee but never to Megamind... Did he watch her? Did he spy on her? Would it be shocking? “I did it right?” He questioned, face a bit concerned. “Minion said...” She smiled then and gripped his hand where it was on the table. She took another sip after letting go of him.

“It's perfect. Thank you. You don't take creamer?” She asked and he let out a little noise.

“I try to avoid dairy on an empty stomach. I'm not properly lactose intolerant... but it can unsettle my stomach. Shame too because cheese is a truly diabolical food. You can put it on nearly everything.” He seemed almost excited about cheese's ability to be on so many foods. She smiled and agreed. Cheese _is_ pretty neat.

As Roxanne thought back on the morning after he'd left and she went to work. He seemed to be calm that morning. So relaxed. What had him so upset that he had charged over to her place without so much as a coat to sleep on her couch in wet clothes? It didn't seem to bother him come morning... It plagued her moments when she wasn't doing something else. Pestered her mind. She wondered when he'd be back next. Only to find a note again the next morning. And the morning after. The next night she stayed up, listening for him but he didn't seem to show.

The next night she left a note. _If you want, you don't_ _have_ _to sleep on the couch._ It was ambiguous enough that if he wanted to ignore it he could. It simply left the option open. She set it on the pillows stacked on the couch and went to bed like nothing was different. She forced herself to calm and not stay awake waiting to see if he was going to show up at her home that night.

He did. He showed up and she was sleeping so deeply she didn't feel him get into the bed. Not consciously. The only reason she knew he'd joined her in her bed was the crushed pillow and mussed sheets on that side of the bed. When she found the note it was written on the back of her's. _I know. Thank you._

She smiled to herself. What a brat. Oh well. He could have stayed for coffee. Perhaps he had things to do. She went to work with a smile on her face. He would likely pick her up for a plot soon, he usually only did a few plots in December. Usually only two. One on Christmas proper, the other about a week before. She usually got some hints at that one what to expect for the Christmas one. If she needed to wear her cute coat or if it would be an indoor plot, if she would need boots or a hat... It was usually little more than that.

Sure enough, the next day she saw Minion coming but pretended not to. She did her best not to struggle against them in winter. This was the first time she'd seen him so much in December and it seemed like maybe... Maybe he always had trouble with the month? January he usually picked back up with renewed vigor, but December was always slow.

Minion pulled the bag gently off her head and gripped her shoulder sweetly. She smiled up at him and Megamind was _almost_ his usual self. Perhaps more aloof than normal? Having spent more time without the pretenses she could see that he was tense. Like something was bothering him. She thought maybe it was her worrying that everything would be weird with their closer contact recently. But he bantered just fine and she did her best to keep everything exactly like normal. The tension persisted. Though the whole plot.

She didn't expect to see him that night, didn't expect a warmth at her back or a note in the morning. Metro Man had taken him to jail after all. Surely it would be a day or two. So Roxanne nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her waist as the bed shifted. She whipped her head around and saw him. She had an admonishment on her lips. Then she saw a trickle of something run down his face.

Her heart broke. Something that could make _Megamind_ cry had to be serious. But being she knew Minion was ok right now, she just rolled over towards him and opened her arms. His shoulders went slack and he slipped in next to her, letting her pull him, big blue head and all against her. She felt her night shirt get wet from his tears and shushed him softly, stroking his back and the side of his face as he tried to hide himself from her. He cried himself straight to sleep in her arms and she leaned her face against his massive forehead. She kissed the wrinkled skin between his brows as it eased into sleep.

She woke under his heavy head with a smile. His body laid across her in an awkward but reasonably comfortable way, his head on her opposite shoulder and neck just below her chin. His back curled so his legs could tangle around one of hers, arms wound loosely around her middle. If she didn't have work she would have just stayed this way. She wrapped around him and buried her nose in the back of his neck, squeezing him. She wouldn't call it possessive, but she couldn't really think of another word for it. Protectively maybe?

He groaned in his sleep, rubbing his face against her chest. Then he jolted and nearly smashed her in the nose. “Good morning. What had you so upset?” She questioned, hoping to ignore the affectionate snuggles in order to make him less uncomfortable. It didn't seem to work though. He extracted himself, his cheeks fuchsia, his eyes turned away. “Hey, you can tell me.” She offered and rubbed his shoulder which was still pretty close to her.

He didn't look up. “My... Today is my birthday. Well. Yesterday.” He explained and she cocked her head at him. She waited for him to explain why that would upset him. “Eight days... I was eight days old. When my parents sent me away.” She frowned, that was horrible! She knew his life had been rough but that was just... terrible!

“Oh Megamind...” She started but he shrugged and it made her all the more mad at his parents. “Have you ever tried to contact them? Give them a piece of your mind?” She questioned, trying to be supportive. He looked at her in this sort of horrified way and she immediately realized something wasn't right with her assumption.

“They... My planet crossed the event horizon while I watched it shrink into the distance...” Oh. Oh that was so bad. Oh no... Her feelings must have shown on her face because he softened from the disgusted horror to something almost like pity. “You didn't know. It's ok.” Then he moved like he would comfort _her_.

Unable to really tolerate that she reached out and wrapped her arms around her, placing one hand firmly around his middle and the other on the back of his neck to cradle him in her arms and offer the comfort _she_ should be offering. His arms wrapped around her tightly. “Roh.. Roxanne?” His voice was oddly breathy. “Could... Ah ha... Could you... Evil gods... Move your... Your hand...” His breathing was picking up and she leaned back, moving her hand to his side, not knowing why that was a problem.

His jaw trembled when she looked at him and his eyes were all but crossed. He gripped her other arm, just a bit below her wrist. She let her fingers trail down and over his neck and he let out a little chirp. She ran her thumb over his chin, her fingers still resting along the side of his long throat, concern etched into her face. His brow wrinkled in concentration and it looked like it took effort to focus his eyes on her.

He slid his hand up to hers and pulled it slowly away from him with another, nearly violent shudder, biting his lip at her which... Unfair. Really truly unfair. She was trying to _comfort him_ not seduce him and here is is being too cute and sorta impossibly sexy. He rested her hand against his chest, near his shoulder and took a deep breath. “Roxanne... I... I um... Please don't... Don't touch _there_...”

“What? Your back? I've pet your back so many times though...” She didn't understand but he was clearly correcting her immediately.

“No... my... my _neck_.” He said it emphatically, like it should be obvious. “I... I am an _alien_ Roxanne.” He insisted and she blinked at him. “There's a reason I always wear high collars. I'm... _Sensitive_ in... different places.” He said sensitive like it was scandalous. Which... she flicked her eyes over his body, some part wondering what was so different then noticed he was clutching the blanket over his lap.

“Oh... OH! Oh I didn't... I'm sorry! I was... Oh lord, we're a pair aren't we?” She put her embarrassed, flushed face in her hands with a laugh. “I'll be more careful next time. Promise.” She insisted then she swept towards the door. “I'm gonna make coffee. How many scoops sugar to you use?” She noted his answer and moved out to go make them both coffee. The distance calmed her suddenly thundering heart and let her face cool.

When he finally came out he was calm, seemed relaxed and gave her a small, soft smile, taking his coffee from her when she smiled at him over hers. It could be normal. They were normal. This was normal. He gripped her arm as he passed by her towards the couch and it sent a warmth through her to watch him move past her and sit comfortably on her couch. She couldn't help the little flutter in her belly at him being so... She couldn't even decide what it was that made that little fluttering happy feeling in her chest and belly.

They sat together and spoke while they finished their coffee. She ended up getting to work as normal and he was still there when she left which was a first. It didn't bother her at all. She expected him to have left. To her utter shock, he hadn't. He actually had different clothes on and was watching tv idly on her couch. She did her best to hide her shock when he turned around and wiggled his fingers at her.

“Not that I've got a problem with it, but why are you here and not working on the Christmas plot?” She asked and he sighed, sinking into the blanket as though reprimanded. She pouted at the back of his head. “Not that I'm kicking you out the door or anything. I'm happy to see you here... Just surprised.” She insisted as she took off her shoes and hung up her coat. Her purse went on the counter so she could pull her phone out and set that on the stack of pillows on the couch. “I'll be right back.”

She walked up to her room and changed out of her work clothes so she could sit comfortably next to him. She put on some relaxed clothes, the huge sweater she'd offered him and a pair of leggings. She picked up her phone on her way to sit next to him on the couch. “There room under that blanket for both of us?” He let out a little laugh and rearranged the blanket so she could lean against him and snuggle under the fabric with him. His arm ended up over her shoulder and they just relaxed.

“What are you looking at?” He asked and she nuzzled into him further. She explained what she was researching to him. A local start up that was making some waves against Scott industries, and she was looking into it. He read the articles over her shoulder and they totally forgot the tv. By supper they were laughing. They ate together and by bed time she had most of her questions for the interview written down. They had some ice cream and while she expected him to leave any moment she didn't say anything about it. He ducked into the bathroom and came back out in the sleep clothes he'd been wearing the night before.

She smiled and flipped the covers for him as she arranged herself under them. He smiled and slipped into the bedding. It became her new normal. Megamind slept in her bed every night until Christmas eve. She wasn't shocked. He had commented that he would need to put some midnight oil into it so it wasn't a shock. When he stayed gone for three days after she started to get worried and called Minion. He eased her worries and she was able to sleep that night, but only just.

When the fourth night she felt him shift into bed she sighed a deep sigh of relief. It would only be a few nights, maybe even go back to maybe a few times a week with December almost over. But him sliding into her bed didn't slow. He rarely stayed gone more than two days and was in her arms more nights than not. The plots didn't pick back up either. Only two in January, though he did get two into February.

Spring came and she saw him nearly every night. He was excitable, even coming over before time for sleep a few nights a week. It had been one such night. He came over grinning from ear to ear and brimming with joy and news on some element of his newest invention. She set food out for them both and he ate between blurbs about the new filtration system he was building. She put the dishes into the dish washer and they sat down together. She spent almost all her nights on the couch now. The pillows had been put away, being he didn't need them anymore.

They were laughing at each other when the smell came over her. It was an odd smell, sweet and sticky and it made her hot under her skin. And his skin was so smooth and cool. She batted her eyes up at him as he looked down at her then lifted his eyes up, panic on his face suddenly. Roxanne wanted to wipe that look off his face and his throat was right there... _That_ would change how his face looked. She sunk against him and pulled her head into the crook of his neck. He was telling her to stop but she didn't want to. He felt so good on her lips and he was squirming against her...

It felt like nothing had changed except everything had. He had a bloody lip and his eyes were hard, angry. She still felt hot and almost itchy. Why was he so far away from her? He should have been right next to her, touching her. “Miss Ritchi.” He was in villain mode even though he was wearing his pj's and slippers. It was almost funny. Except it wasn't funny because he was _wearing_ _too much_. “Miss Ritchi I need you to listen to me...” He insisted but she tried to get to his skin, slipping her hands up under his shirt and making him yelp. “Miss _Ritchi_!” He shrilled and she pouted up at him, nuzzling into his throat. Maybe if she did this he'd _touch_ her.

He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and pressed her back. “Miss Ritchi, you've been drugged!” She blinked, uncertain why he'd say that. It was just a funny smell... “You've been drugged by Psycho Delic. I need you to listen very carefully.” She whined and tried to reach out to his shirt, to unbutton it. “Roxanne! You need to take a cold shower immediately. She blinked as her tub hit her heels because he pushed her backwards. They were in the bathroom? Since when? “If you don't get in the shower I'll have to put you in there myself.”

She bit her lip and grinned at him. She raised her eyebrow at him and he seemed to realize exactly what he'd just offered. She planted her feet and he took a heavy sigh. He shucked his top, both it and the cape coming off his lithe torso. She reached out and touched his skin a little noise escaping her throat. He clamped his jaw, leaving his pants on and climbed into her tub, luring her in after him. In this close space she couldn't help herself. She pressed him up against the wall and kissed all along his throat while he struggled weakly against her.

“Miss Ritchi!” The scandal in his voice made her grin against his neck. He managed to carefully break free of her and turn the water on. While he was adjusting the temperature she bent over him and bit at his shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso. One hand held him to her and the other grabbed his thin thigh. He lurched up and away from her leaving her to whimper and chase him. She got him pinned into the corner and desperately grabbed at him. A hand slid around his neck to the back of his head and he let out a noise that made her belly flip as she pulled him to her lips.

He slid down but she held him up as he gripped her body, hands flailing and grabbing at her back or arms as she kissed him passionately. His lips parted and her tongue delved between his teeth. His body squirmed against hers and she held his face to her, massaging the back of his neck which seemed to only make his noises more excited and louder. Her other hand slid around and grabbed his little ass, that cute little tight ass. She pulled his hips to hers and he jolted. Whatever was in his pants seemed happy to see her and she purred at him.

He let out a little whimper that was musical and achingly beautiful. He slipped and she tried to hold him up, wanting to to keep as much of him pressed against her as humanly possible. Then he managed, with his long arms, to send the water up through the shower instead of down around her feet. She screamed at the cold water pelting her, screamed it into his mouth but then tried to press harder against him to flee the cold water. He surged up, holding her to him and stepping just that one step forward to the water poured over her head.

She needed to breathe and with the water rolling down her face she had to break from his lips. He leaned his head forward and kept her face back with his head tilted down like that. Panting in the water as he held her and she slowly came down from the furious lust she'd been swallowed by. What the hell had just happened? She was still wound tight, desperate for his skin but... But she recognized that it was something out of the ordinary. She'd sort of assaulted him... Actually... yea... She'd fucking _assaulted_ him!

She shivered in the cold and tried to catalog what she knew had happened. Weird smell, strange shift in where she was, Megamind trying to tell her she needed a shower... Trying to jump his bones... “Are you feeling... More yourself?” He questioned as she leaned against him, shuddering at the cold water washing the hot feeling away and leaving a sick feeling on her skin. A dirty feeling that the water wasn't helping with.

“Yea. What did you say was going on?”

“Another villain followed me. When he saw me with my guard down he thought he'd take advantage of the natural distraction available.” Her heart stilled. Distraction. That's all she was. A vulnerability. She shouldn't even... She should never have offered. She was going to hurt him just by existing. Wayne would respect the truce but... the other villains had no reason to. She was a liability.

“Sorry.” She whimpered, trying not to cry but everything was so raw right then. He whispered no but she still let out a sob. “Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm just... ” She sobbed all but incoherently over him trying to stop her, trying to talk to her, trying to get her to make sense when the blubbering was too much for him to understand her through. He seemed to get more desperate the more she sobbed and shivered.

Suddenly, with a growl of frustration he grabbed her chin and the back of her head. His lips crashed down on hers and he poured a kiss into her. It was so passionate she nearly collapsed. In spite of the raging way he kissed her it was gentle. Soft and loving. When her knees gave out he scooped her around the waist and broke the kiss, looking into her wet, swollen face. “No. It wasn't your fault Roxanne. I knew this was a chance. That there was danger.” He insisted and another shiver wracked her body.

“It's really cold...” She insisted and he nodded. He explained softly, head pressed against hers, both of them under the freezing water. She had to stay cool for a little while longer, until the smoke she got dosed with had run most of it's course. He'd seen it before and an ice bath got the body temperature down far enough in humans to stop it on a dime, but he hadn't wanted to take that sort of time. She stayed in the circle of his arms, under the water for another few minutes then he slowly turned the temperature up to warm them incrementally in the water.

“So... Sorry I attacked you...” She murmured and he stiffened. She hoped bringing this up wouldn't upset him but she really needed him to understand she wouldn't have done that in her right mind. Not against his will like that. “I'd never do something like that against your will normally...” He suddenly laughed. Laughed like someone who could cry and didn't want to.

“Against... Against _**my**_ _will_?!” he questioned incredulously. “Barring the life threatening reaction you were about to have if I didn't get the water to cool you down... That was a dream come true Roxanne. I'm just sorry that it came at such a cost to _you_.” She blinked in the water that was now warm enough to be comfortable. Looked at the guy she had been sleeping alongside for months. The guy who knew how she liked her coffee and who was happy to see her every time. She looked at the man that risked himself to visit her, knowing full well someone who wanted to hurt him could find him. “I just...hope me kissing you wasn't too far...”

It was her turn to laugh. She lifted up and nudged him before pressing her lips sweetly to his. “No.” She whispered against his lips. “No, yer good.” She murmured with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, nuzzling his nose with her own. He let out a little disbelieving laugh and stepped back. “Want me to get out and let you finish your shower or should I go first?” She asked and he blinked then looked down at his own body. Her eyes followed his and he let out a yelp. Long fingers suddenly covered his crotch and she looked back up at him.

“I... _Am_ an alien.” he insisted, purple in the cheeks with downcast eyes. You... You go first...” He started to shift to slip past her but didn't use his arms to keep him stable so she caught him when the alien man slipped a little bit. She giggled to herself and kissed his collar, causing him to let out a little moan.

“Well then...” She smirked and helped him out of the tub. “Go grab some more towels and maybe some other clothes for us? You know where to get them?” She asked and he confirmed as he fled. She stripped all the sopping clothes and scrubbed herself off. She wouldn't need a bath in the morning now. She found some clothes in the bathroom, set within arms reach of the door and dressed to let him into the bathroom.

He showered too and she met him in bed, like she usually did. In the dark she felt braver. Her fingers slightly more daring and her breath teasing along his collar. She didn't push the issue but she kept him squirming until she took some pity on him and relaxed into the bedding. She didn't expect anything to change really. She sort of wanted it to, but she didn't expect it. So she wasn't disappointed when he was awake with her coffee in the morning and nothing happened.

She could _almost_ forget about that whole thing. Let things go back to totally normal. Except things weren't totally normal. He flirted with her in her house which he hadn't really done that before. She flirted back too and they snuggled constantly. Not that the snuggling was a change. Not really... She'd always rested her head against him and he'd cuddled into her and hadn't he always rested his lips on the top of her head? Hadn't she always turned into him like that? Hadn't she always felt that little thrill at his touch?

Surely.

Except she _knew_ it wasn't. She wanted him. She woke to dreams panting, not sure if she was still in the dream as he leaned against her in the bed. She would be hot, sweaty and slick between her legs. She'd wake with hard nipples and his name wanting to spill from her lips. She tried so hard not to wake him with her dreams. He was only rarely not in her bed and those nights... Those nights if she woke like that she'd take care of herself, her face turned into his pillow so she could smell his slight scent.

So she wasn't shocked to have him over her, panting, lips just a hairs breadth from hers, her hands held down by his. She arced into him and moaned. But... her moan sounded loud in her ears... like... Like she wasn't dreaming... Which she realized she wasn't when he pressed soft lips to hers. “Evil god in evil heaven Roxanne I'm alien not stone!” He hissed hanging over her. “How am I supposed to resist you while you're calling my name?!” He questioned.

“You're not.” She breathed up at him.

It was sweet... even as it was desperate and passionate. It took a bit of convincing to get him to actually have sex with her. Her passionate plea for him to just please... _please_... she needed it. She didn't care that it wasn't a human cock. If it wasn't safe then please just... anything... his hands... He obliged her on both accounts. Touching her seemed to give him confidence, which she couldn't be happier for.

Even in the dark she could see how he blushed as he pushed his pants down. Her own bottoms had been long since cast aside so she could spread her legs open for him. As he slid between her legs and she felt him slither along her thigh she slipped her hand down between them. He gasped and his hips jerked forward as her fingers wrapped around... Oh she didn't care. She helped him in and they both stilled as he tried desperately to get his bearings.

He rolled against her slowly, testing it out and she all but screamed in frustration at his slow start. His skin against her felt incredible. It just wasn't enough. She cried for him to just fuck her please... And he did. Her arm slid up under his unbuttoned shirt and gripped his shoulder. Desperate she pulled his face down to hers and that seemed to do the trick. His body went supple and harsh. A delightful oxymoron as his hips thrust sharply into hers but his torso moved with fluid grace. It left her breathless.

She lost track of time, not sure if it was minutes or hours. It could have been _days_ but the motion of his body had her hypnotized so she wouldn't have noticed. By the time he came to rest on her, his whole face tinted purple from his exertion, her own body flushed all over. He turned his face to her and kissed her cheek before lifting himself on shaking arms off of her body so he could flop on his back. She watched him, his thin chest heaving.

She was tired and he seemed to be too, the dim light reflecting off his sweat slicked body. His panting was slowing and she realized she was holding his hand only when he rolled his face towards her. There was a silent moment of reckoning. Of realizing what they'd done and deciding if that was a good or a bad thing. She smiled at him. He smiled tentatively at her.

In the morning nothing would be normal. Everything would change. Nothing would be the same ever again but...

Megamind rolled over towards her further and kissed her again, she arced into him, returning the kiss and rising to roll over on top of him. He let out a little short bark of surprised laughter as she ground against him, not caring that his body wasn't human, that his skin was blue or his head was huge.

Normal was over rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not 100% on if the first half is gonna stay the same... I probably need to take another pass at editing it. After all, I just took a cursory glance at it around 2 AM when I posted the other half. 
> 
> So... Now, with a slightly clearer brain, having actually slept, I realized that this is sorta inspired by Set's Stay, Don't Stray. I seem to have sort of aped it without really thinking about it. Good story, super sweet. If you haven't read it, you should. Mine's a lot more touchy... But yea.
> 
> Anyway! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? XD Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
